


playlist to my heart

by eating_custardinbed



Series: The Internet Made Me Write It [10]
Category: IT Crowd
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed
Summary: roy lends moss his jacket, but accidentally leaves his phone in the pocket. moss finds it, and when going through in an attempt to find a number to call accidentally discovers a rather interesting playlist....
Relationships: Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman
Series: The Internet Made Me Write It [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990789
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	playlist to my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [space_violett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_violett/gifts).



> another request from the lovely @spaceviolett on tumblr. thank you my lovely!

Moss was convinced that he was cursed or something. 

This was a theory he’d had for a long time. His mother thought he was ridiculous, but every _single_ umbrella he’d ever owned had broken within a month of him having it. Coincidence? He thought not! 

Oh, and whenever he decided to step outside without his coat the heavens seemed to open up and empty right onto his head. 

“I’m sorry,” he said to Roy miserably. The two of them had decided to escape the office for lunch, but almost as soon as they’d got to the park it had started to pelt it down. They were a good twenty minutes away from the office, and they knew all the cafes and coffee shops would be packed now. There was no option other than to just brace the downpour. 

"For what?" Roy asked, bewildered. Moss shivered as he folded his arms tighter around himself. it had been sunny when they'd left the office! Roy watched him worriedly, the hood of his jacket starting to drip with rainwater. 

"Dragging us out here," Moss replied. 

"'S not your fault," Roy said. "Equally my decision as yours." 

"Still..." Moss mumbled. They were quiet for a moment, standing together in the rain. Moss couldn't get over the feeling of his socks slowly becoming soaked as the rain continued to hammer down. Then he felt something being pushed into his hand and looked up. 

It was Roy, giving him his jacket. Already the rain was plastering his hair to his forehead and soaking through his t-shirt, but he was still holding the jacket forward. It was a jacket that Moss actually loved on Roy. He looked to his best friend, confused. 

"Take it," Roy insisted. Moss gave him a nervous smile before nodding and taking it. As he slipped it on, Roy put his arm around his shoulders and Moss couldn’t help but smile. Together they ran through the park, keeping their heads down as so to try not to get too wet. 

Unfortunately, this method was rather ineffective as by the time the two of them got back to the office they were both soaked. For Moss it wasn’t too bad, as Roy’s jacket had mostly saved his shirt, but Roy’s t-shirt was clinging to him and the Irishman was starting to shiver. Moss did his best to give him a sympathetic look, but he wasn’t sure if he’d done it right. 

“What happened to you two!?” Jen exclaimed as they walked/waddled into the office, both looking thoroughly miserable. 

“We fell in a waterfall,” Roy said dryly. Then he gave Jen a half-hearted glare. “What d’you think!?” 

“I told you you shouldn’t have gone out for lunch,” she said knowingly. When she turned her back, Roy gave her such a withering look that Moss actually took a step back away from him. Once Jen’s office door slammed shut, the Irishman sighed and turned to his best friend.

”Look, I’m gonna nip home quickly,” he said. He held his arms up: his shirt sleeves were so wet that they were completely stuck to his arms. “I can’t sit around in this all afternoon.” 

“There’s an umbrella in the kitchen,” Moss said. They exchanged a smile before Roy went, grabbed the umbrella and then headed out of the office.

Once he was gone, Moss set around sorting the office out. He’d been meaning to do it for a week, since the latest Incident had almost entirely wrecked the office. As he started to shrug off Roy’s jacket, which he’s forgotten he’d even been wearing, he noticed a strange weight in the one of the pockets. Naturally, he decided to investigate. 

The object, it turns out, was Roy’s mobile phone. 

Moss’ first thought was that the phone needed a case. He would bring it up with Roy later. Then he realised that Roy would probably need it. The phone, that is, not the case. His first instinct was the call Roy on his mobile, but whilst he had been about the click on the contacts on his phone he remembered that he was holding the mobile in his hand. That presented a problem. You see, Moss didn’t actually _know_ the number of Roy’s house phone. He’d never had to use it before, and even if he had he couldn’t remember it. Thing was, Roy was the type of person who would have his own house phone stored in his contacts. 

Roy had told Moss his phone password a long time ago. Moss wasn’t exactly sure why this was, but somehow the information had managed to worm its way into his long-term memory and so he could get into his best friend’s mobile. Part of him felt a little dubious about essentially breaking into Roy’s phone, but then again he fondly knew that Roy would do the same thing if needs be. After all, why else would Roy had told him his password if he didn’t trust him? Yes, this was perfectly trustworthy and, more importantly, legal. Even so, he couldn’t help but glance over and make sure Jen wasn’t watching him. 

Thank God the phone opened. Moss went quickly to Roy’s contacts, scrolling through a few times and scanning to see if the house phone number was stored. Unfortunately it wasn’t. _No worry,_ Moss thought despite the large amount of worry growing in his chest, _Roy will be back soon._

He hadn’t been planning on clicking on anything else, but when he double-clicked the home button to close the app the sheer amount of tabs that Roy had opened was physically painful. Moss stared at the phone for a good few moments before taking a deep breath and shaking his head. No, he had to close these. It was mostly stupid stuff, like Friendface, Jitter and his messages, but Moss had been about to close the music app when something caught his eye. 

It was his name. Why would his name be on Roy’s music? Intrigued, he opened the app up. Yes, yes, invasion of privacy perhaps, but arguably he was allowed to investigate something with his name on it?

As it turned out, it was a playlist. Moss tilted his head to the side in confusion. Why would Roy have a playlist named after him? And why was it full of love songs? Part of him thought to ask the internet, but he thought that maybe this may be a little _too_ specific for that. Plus he didn’t want to end up of any strange forums. 

“Jen?” he called. It took a moment, but then Jen appeared in her office door. 

“What is it?” she asked. “Have we got a job?”

”No, no,” Moss said quickly. He held up Roy’s phone. “I was just looking through Roy’s phone for a number because he left it here and I found something.”

Now Jen seemed interested. She came forward, perching herself on the edge of his desk as she leaned over him to look at the phone. Moss sat back in his chair, their close physical proximity making him a little uncomfortable. There was quiet for a few moments. 

“Damn, now I owe Tracy on Fourth twenty quid,” Jen muttered. 

“What?” Moss said, bewildered. Jen chuckled, shaking her head as she moved away.

”It means he likes you, sweetheart,” she said. 

“Well of course Roy likes me. We’re best friends.”

She chuckled gently.

“Not like that,” she said. Moss shook his head, feeling more confused than ever. “I mean... romantically.”

”But Roy’s not gay?”

”Maybe not gay, but clearly bisexual or something. Trust me, you don’t make playlists—“

”What are you talking about playlists for?”

It was Roy, who must have arrived back whilst they’d been talking. Jen immediately fell silent, and straight away fell into badly trying to suppress a smile. Moss had a deer-in-headlights look, whilst Roy just looked puzzled. 

“Moss found the playlist you named after him,” Jen blurted after a minute or so of uncomfortable silence before running into her office and shutting the door behind her. 

The boys stared at each other for a good long while after this. It was Roy who eventually broke the stare by moving his eyes to look at his shoes, his cheeks flushing. 

“Are you mad?” Moss asked a tiny voice. Roy looked back up at him.

”What?” he asked. “Why would I be mad at you?”

”I snooped on your phone.”

”No doubt looking for something to call me on.” Roy sighed, moving over to sit on the sofa. He gestured for Moss to join him, and the other did so. “‘S no big deal.” 

There was another awkward silence. 

“So...” Moss said, trailing off. 

“So...” 

They both chuckled a little. Roy blushed again, looking away to the side. Moss was staring down at his hands. After a moment, Roy looked back up. 

“I just—“

Before he could finish his sentence, Moss was kissing him. 

It was a short kiss, nothing spectacular or note-worthy, but it was... a kiss. Not a bad kiss by any means, but it was a kiss. Between them. Roy watched, a little bit in shock, as Moss’ eyelids slowly fluttered back open. 

“Sorry,” Moss mumbled. 

It took Roy all he had not to roll his eyes as he rested a hand on Moss’ cheek and kissed him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! please leave comments and/or kudos if you can, they make me so happy!! also, happy holidays if I don’t post before then!!
> 
> stay safe and happy yall xx


End file.
